Porque los héroes también se equivocan
by DafneDS
Summary: Clint había hecho muchas cosas a lo largo de su vida. Buenas, malas, regulares. Eso no le importaba lo mas mínimo. No solía arrepentirse de lo que hacía. Había ignorado un golpe bastante fuerte en la cabeza. Se equivocó completamente con aquello. ClintxBruce


**Aquí llego con algo nuevo. Fics 100% Marvel. Nada de crossovers. Marvel. Y mi primer fic aquí subido de Marvel es un Ojo de Halcón x Bruce Banner algo dramático.** **Espero que os guste~**

* * *

Clint había hecho muchas cosas a lo largo de su vida. Buenas, malas, regulares. Eso no le importaba lo mas mínimo. Había matado, suplantado identidades, salvado personajes y luchado contra muchos malvados. Se había enamorado varias veces y había perdido a sus amores. No se arrepentía de su vida. No solía arrepentirse de lo que hacía. La vida le había llevado por caminos mejores y peores, pero estaba contento con todo lo que había hecho.

_¿Con todo? No. No con todo._

Había cometido una estupidez. Había ignorado un golpe bastante fuerte en la cabeza. Le había restado importancia a ese golpe. No debió haberlo hecho.

_Se equivocó completamente con aquello._

Al principio se negó a creer que de verdad estuviera pasando. A él. A Clint Barton. A Ojo de Halcón. Cada vez le parecía ver peor. No veía tan bien como siempre y llegó a fallar algunos blancos, lo cual empezó a preocuparle. No quiso comprobarlo, por lo que siguió empeorando. Fue complicado de ocultar, muy complicado. Natasha parecía sospechar algo. Bruce, su actual pareja, también.

_Tenía de pareja a un médico y no quiso recibir ayuda. Estúpido._

Pero llegó un momento en el que no pudo esconderlo mucho mas tiempo. Tuvo que admitirlo. Se estaba quedando ciego. Para cuando quiso confesárselo a los demás, ya estaba totalmente ciego.

_Clint Barton, en esos momentos, solo temía aquello que veía. Oscuridad._

La oscuridad se había apoderado de su vida. No podía ver nada ni nadie. Era un arquero sin vista. Alguien inútil que ya no podía hacer lo que se le daba bien. Quería llorar, pero se negaba a hacerlo. Pero no podía evitar sentirse mal, inútil, patético. Solía pasarse el día en su cama tumbado con los ojos tapados. Bruce iba a verle a menudo.

Por lo menos podía oír, se dijo a si mismo cuando escuchó pasos hacía la puerta. Conocía aquellos pasos. Eran los de Bruce. Contó cinco segundos antes de que el otro abriera la puerta. Ni escuchó la puerta cerrarse ni al otro andar. Debía estar todavía en la puerta, dudando de si entrar o no. El solucionó sus dudas con una sencilla frase suave, apagada. Su voz se había vuelto mas mecánica desde que perdió la vista. Había días que J.A.R.V.I.S., la inteligencia artificial de Stark, parecía mas humana y emotiva que la suya propia. No le importaba.

- Estoy despierto -Tras aquella frase escuchó la puerta cerrarse y los pasos del otro. Pasaron unos siete segundos hasta que notó el peso de otro cuerpo en el colchón.

- ¿Te he despertado? -Escuchó preguntar a Bruce. Su voz sonaba preocupada, aun cuando sabía que el otro se estaba controlando. Con él se sentía mas tranquilo y dejaba de controlarse tanto. Casi nadie tenía ese regalo.

- No, estaba pensando -Junto a sus palabras, llevó una mano a buscar la mano del otro para estrecharlas. Bruce tuvo que cogerle con cuidado la mano para que las uniera-. Doy un aspecto lamentable, ¿verdad?

- Un poco -admitió el otro-. Pero he hablado con Tony.

Hubo algo que llamó la atención de Clint. La voz de Bruce seguía suave, preocupada y algo triste, pero había algo mas. Estaba escondiendo una alegría oculta. Casi podía imaginar el brillo esperanzador en sus ojos, su cara seria pero con una chispa casi invisible de alegría.

- ¿Qué sucede? ¿De qué habéis hablado? ¿Te ha gustado escucharle?

El silencio que siguió a aquellas preguntas fue intenso para Clint. Un silencio incrédulo. Un brillo sorprendido en los ojos del otro y un rostro ligeramente divertido acompañarían a ese silencio.

- ¿Cómo te has dado cuenta? -preguntó finalmente, demostrando asombro en su voz-. ¿Te lo ha dicho Tony ya? ¿Es eso? Le dije que quería decírtelo yo.

La última frase estuvo acompañada de una pequeña chispa falsa de enfado.

- No. Ha sido tu voz. Estás contento aunque tratas de esconderlo.

- … Olvidaba que eres un super-espía… Bien, he hablado con Tony. Dice que puede devolverte la vista.

Incluso ciego, incluso con los ojos tapados por un paño, abrió muchísimo los ojos. Su vista. Podía recuperarla. No parecía capaz de reaccionar, pero Bruce continuaba hablando.

- No tiene por qué ser ahora ni dentro de poco, pero Tony dice que puede lograr que vuelvas a ver. Cuando estés preparado puedes decirmelo y yo se lo diré a…

- Ahora -interrumpió algo secamente-. Quiero que sea ahora. Ya. Quiero volver a ver.

Notó un apretón en la mano y segundos después un suave roce en los labios. Eran los labios de Bruce. Este no se había vuelto mas lanzado, simplemente empezaba los besos para que Clint no tuviera que buscar sus labios. Estuvieron unidos hasta que Bruce se quedó sin aire y entonces se separó ligeramente.

Los siguientes días fueron algo frenéticos. Bruce le hizo unas pruebas para confirmar que Tony podía hacer lo que quería hacer, luego habló con Tony y le dio permiso para hacerlo. Pero no se había quedado tranquilo. Clint simplemente pensaba en volver a ver. La oscuridad no le gustaba. Necesitaba ver para ser, de verdad, Clint.

Y tras aquella operación en la que Tony Stark usó su maquinaria, su paciencia y su concentración. Tras aquel momento de estrés que Bruce Banner tuvo que usar todo su autocontrol para no explotar de estrés y preocupación en el otro tío. Tras toda la tensión que había… Clint abrió los ojos.

_Y pudo ver con absoluta claridad el rostro de Bruce._


End file.
